The Golden Oldies
by glitteredvixen06
Summary: This is basically a snippet of the crap I wrote when I was thirteen. Reuploaded for your enjoyment.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change.

**. . .**

**Title: **The Golden Oldies

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **This is basically a snippet of the crap I wrote when I was thirteen.

**Authors Notes: **Why did I upload this? Because it inspires me to continue writing. It's also quite funny seeing how bad the quality was. So… I thought I'd share it with you all :) Enjoy!

. . .

**Story: **Cyborg vs. Human (chapter five)

**Year:** 2006

**Reflection: **Holy crap. Looking back on this fic brings back the memories. These chapters actually used to be quite long – one chapter was over 10,000 words. That's a personal record for me. Anyway, this story went through more than five remakes but sadly, met it's end early last year. Who knows? One day it might grace the pages of FFN again… Below is a snippet of my work – and yes, this is exactly the same as it was written down on paper.

"We're being watched" said Tala

"Seems like it"

"What do we do now?" questioned Ai, moving closer to Kai.

"Look for Max and Mariam and hope that they're safe"

Kai led the others out of the warehouse. They left and found Max lying unconscious on the ground. Salima ran over to Max, kneeling down beside him.

"MAX!"

"He's unconscious!"

Kai was quiet. He didn't understand what was happening. First, Mystel almost dies. Johnny and Enrique are attacked and Max lies unconscious. Where was Mariah? Was she hurt? Surrounded? Kidnapped? He shook his head. Ai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Kai?

"Nothing's wrong"

Ai let it go. She knew something was up.

.

Tala sighed. He was worried. Worried for their leader, worried for Mystel, Max and Mariam, worried for his friends and most of all, worried of the threat. He left his room, walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a Mars Bar. Unwrapping the packet, he walked to the lounge. Tala grabbed the remote and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. "Boring… boringer – that is so not a word… Chinese news… Jamie Oliver's cooking show… ah, rugby union" Tala put the remote control on the side table and watched the rugby.

The doorbell rang. Growling angrily, Tala walked to the door and was about to open it when he heard a gunshot. He quickly turned the t.v. off and quietly ran upstairs, to the top level. Running to the balcony, he heard another shot, followed by a scream. Peeking out the window, he was greeted to a horrific scene. Dead people littered the streets below, people running for their lives and a crazy guy shooting people. Growling, Tala reached for his cell phone… only to find it wasn't there. He cursed under his breath. Another gunshot, another scream, the patterned continued! Tala, remembering that he left his phone at Kai's place quickly ran down to the front door. He was about to open it when he heard another gunshot.

.

He turned to face a pink haired girl lying on the ground, her shoulder bleeding. Tala bent down and was about to pick her up when KABOOM! a loud explosion occurred. A large cloud of smoke rose up into the sky.

"What the fuck? What the fuck!"

cried out Tala when the smoke had cleared. His mansion, was now a pile of debris scattered all over the place.

"Fuck, this can't be happening!" he cried out again. KABOOM! Another explosion. "Ah!" he continued his run. Shortly afterwards he arrived at Kai's place. "KAI!" he banged on the door. No answer. "KAI!" he shouted again. Still no answer.

.

A scream of pain echoed through the hospital halls. The other people, who were also in Mystel's room began to panic!

"Calm down!" Julia screamed. One woman, a recent heart attack victim, suddenly dropped down to the floor, dead. Another person, got out of their bed, ran toward the window and jumped. "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

"This is crazy!" Julia screamed out, ducking a pen.

"It's beyond crazy! It's insane!"

Mystel leapt out of his bed, ducking just in time to avoid a vase.

"Geez, this is a hospital! Not a zoo!"

Julia picked up a nearby book and threw it at guy who threw the pen. He dropped to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"He threw a pen at me."

.

Miguel left. Johnny packed his bag and left the courts. He was on his way home when his went off. He took the phone out and noticed he had a text message. Opening up his inbox, he opened the text from Rei telling everyone to go to the BBA HQ. Johnny put his phone away and changed direction. To get to the BBA HQ, he'd have to pass the construction site. He walked to the site, climbed the fence and jumped over. Johnny walked through the construction site. After passing through, he had to go down the alley of hooligans. Johnny entered the alley and quietly walked through. He had almost reached the other end when a voice called out.

"Get off our property!"

Sighing, Johnny stopped. A boy with green hair jumped in front of him.

"Kevin, what do you want?"

"What do you want?

"I asked you first."

"I asked you last"

"Kevin"

"Look, you're not getting out of this alley without an explanation"

"Too bad you are not getting one"

"Fine. You had your chance"

_Cue fight scene_

Kevin lunged out at Johnny and tackled him to the ground. Johnny slammed a fist against Kevin's face sending him flying. He stood up, looking around for Kevin. Just then Kevin attacked from behind. Johnny managed to shake Kevin off him but Kevin wasn't giving up. Kevin jumped, somersaulted forwards knocking Johnny over.

"Heh, what a loser"

Johnny instantly got back up, picked up a rock and threw it at Kevin.

"AAH! My EYE!"

**-**

**Story: **The Yaoi Chronicles

**Year: **2006

**Reflection: **This has got to take the cake for my worst fanfiction ever! It's funny without meaning to be. Basically, this was set in a fantasy realm and it was written in the times where KaixRei was the big thing. The story died at chapter three. It was fun while it lasted…

Voltaire Hiwatari looked out his castle window. Dark clouds were billowing over the sparse ground. He looked away and walked to the Assembly Hall. Voltaire spotted his grandson, standing alone in the corner. He walked over to him.

Kai looked up at him. Voltaire was an aging man. His time would end soon. Kai had a deep hatred for the man. Voltaire had constantly abused Kai, in hope that Kai would become stronger. Voltaire's abusive ways had worked. Kai had indeed become very strong and emotionless. Voltaire taught his kingdom to be emotionless, for emotions were a sign of weakness.

.

It was a hard day at the White Tiger tribe. Rei, their leader, had told his tribe about an invasion. Siponoschis's leader, King Robert, invaded the tribe in order to capture slaves. The White Tiger tribe had the best workers known to men. However, Rei wasn't prepared to lose more people. He knew King Robert was going to attack soon. The White Tiger Tribe had to be prepared.

.

King Robert smirked. He had organinzed an invasion today. Robert had called in his elite fighters – the Saint Shields. Robert knew exactly who he wanted captured – he wanted Rei Kon, the leader of the tribe. Inside, Robert thought Rei was the most beautiful sight ever.

"King Robert. We are ready" said Ozuma, the leader of his group.

"Capture the leader"

Ozuma nodded. He, and the rest of the team, left.

.

"Gotcha now" Ozuma smirked. Rei struggled but it was no use. Ozuma punched him across the jaw. Rei instantly stopped moving. The rest of the Saint Shields continued to fight back the White Tigers. It was over. Rei's tribe had lost…

An hour later, Rei found himself lying on the floor, in the Kings Room. Robert looked down at him.

**-**

**Story: **Daichi's Worst Nightmare

**Year: **2006

**Reflection: **This fic has me shaking my head. So simplistic… yet so random. It's still remains quite humourous… although, it pales in comparison to what I now write (three years later…). Basically, Daichi is jealous of everyone and plots to take them down.

I woke up bright and early, ready for the upcoming Beyblade match. I was looking forward to facing my opponent, Tyson Granger. Yes, the Tyson Granger. Mr-I-think-I'm-better-than-you –coz-I'm-the-world-champion-3-times-in-a-row. Well, I have a message for Tyson. Prepare to be defeated coz there's a new number one in town. You can call me Daichi Sumeragi. And soon I will be the champion blader of the world. Just you wait and see. I will crush my opponents with such skill the world will crumble beneath my feet… ok, maybe not but the point is, I have the skill to be the greatest blader on earth. I'll show you Tyson, I'll show you all, that I, Daichi Sumeragi, have what it takes to be number one. But first, I need to take down my friends… and first on my list of Tyson Granger. Before I tell you of my brilliant plan, I'll give you a lowdown of my friends. First, there's Tyson. Tyson is a clone of me. Actually, everyone refers to me as a clone of Tyson but he's copying me. I'm just shorter but he's fatter… and stupider too. Hell, even Tyson's bitbeast Dragoon is like my Strata Draoon. Also, how could anyone compare me to Tyson anyway? I'm a better blader, better-looking, funnier and smarter. Oh well, sometimes the less fortunate deserve luck. Then there's happy-go-lucky-high-on-sugar high Max. Max is always smiling… seriously, there's something wrong with that kid. He freaks me out… all that unnatural happiness can't be… well, natural.

Third there's Rei. Pretty boy Rei… fan girl delight. What's so good about Rei anyway? So what if he's hot and cool.. and no, I'm not gay if you were about to ask me. I know you were thinking of it coz I can read minds. Then there's Kai ultra fan girl delight with his super hot body and 'looks-to-die-for' and personality so intriguing… no, I'm not gay. Johnny & Enrique are European snobs and treat me like I'm a slave. And finally, for the guys, there's Mystel whose as nutty as a fruitcake. Now for the girls. Mariam is a very athletic pretty girl who has been dating Johnny for like, 3 years. Salims is, well was Rei's girlfriend until she started dating Tyson… lucky bastard. Salima's really nice and smart and attractive too but why she chose Tyson confuses me. Matilda is very quiet and loves cooking like he ex-boyfriend Oliver and started dating Enrique. Julia, a bossy but cool girl has a major crush on Mystel who is too clueless too notice. Mariah is a girl I deeply dislike. She's a bitch. No… bitch doesn't describe her.

.

"Where the hell are you?!" Rei screamed before a slurping sound was hear – Tyson, now fully awake responded.

"In bed"

"We have school today Tyson!" another slurping sound,

"Uh Rei? … it's only 7 am:

"…"

"Been drinking too much caffeine again Rei?"

"… and if I said yes?"

"I'd say lay off the coffee"

"I'm trying… anyway, off to school"

"Yeah at 8:00"

"I'll see you there"

"Ok bye"

"Ciao!"

Tyson put the phone down and ran to his closet to get changed. Half-dressed Tyson ran to the kitchen, grabbed a museli bar and a lemon, grabbed his schoolbag and headed toward the bus stop. He reached the bus stop just in time for the bus.

**-**

**Story: **The Only One

**Year: **Late 2007

**Reflection: **I actually attempted to write this one again earlier this year. But it failed. Here's how it originally started.

"I'm in love with Enrique" I said for the hundredth time today. Johnny looked at me as if confused by my statement. I sighed.

"I understand Oliver, but you can't love Enrique." The Scot stated. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? He's my best friend and we can't forget a teammate." Johnny sighed.

"He's no longer a teammate nor a friend Oliver. Your little spat with him confirmed it." Okay so he was right. Enrique was no longer a friend or a teammate. "He left us a long time ago. Don't forget." Johnny added.

"But why?" I whined perfectly knowing why. I just wanted to talk.

Johnny sighed again like he wanted to be doing something else. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" I nodded my head – play the fool. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Remember when we had a dinner party over at Robert's castle and Enrique chucked a hissy fit because he didn't like the ham?"

"You mean, the time when he threw the ham at me because he blamed me responsible for the food?" Johnny nodded.

"And you told Enrique that it wasn't your fault and then you called Enrique a pathetic whiny brat. And that's when Enrique told us he no longer wanted to be a Majestic." Johnny finished.

"But he was being a pathetic whiny brat!" I protested. Johnny put his hands not wanting to get into an argument with me.

"I'm just telling you what happened seeing as you seemed to of have forgotten!" Johnny stated. I silenced him with a glare. Hah! Take that McGregor! I must say it was very satisfying watching Johnny cower before me in fear…okay, so he wasn't exactly cowering, but he surrendered…to ME of all people. Wait…did I just insult myself? Hmm…oh yes, where was I? That's right I as talking about McGregor surrendering to me. You see, Johnny always concedes defeat whenever we get into an argument. It's probably because he knows my vast intellect can come up with very crushing comebacks that will make his comeback look stupid. Not that Johnny's an idiot or anything it's just that I'm so much smarter than him.

"I don't care about your opinion on Enrique, but I want him back!" I declared. Jeez you'd think I was some kinda superhero with this attitude.

"Oliver I don't think that's-" Johnny started but my glare silenced him.

"You are my friend and a teammate. Remember the oath McGregor." I always called him by his surname when I was annoyed with him. I continued and placed my hand over my heart. "I solemnly swear that I will always help Oliver achieve his goals no matter how hard it may seem." Yep yep, that's the oath! Help Oliver because I'm so mighty and powerful! Why do you need help then you ask. Well simple one, why should I waste my strength when other people can do it for you? Yep yep I'm a genius.

"Oliver, we never recited the oath" Johnny spoke. I blinked. What? Am I hearing this right? Robert, Johnny and Enrique never pledged the oath? I was certain that they had! Johnny looked at me with sympathy. "Look, I'll help you but only because I can't bear to see you hurt. Personally, I think the Majestics are much better without that wool-headed moron." Enrique's head is made out of wool? Since when? Ah well, I suppose it would explain his 'frequent mind blanks'. "Face it Oliver, Enrique's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box." Enough of this bitching! Time to focus! I slammed my right fist into my left palm.

"Look, have you finished being catty?" I demanded. Johnny sighed.

"Of course"

"Good. Now let's get started!" I exclaim pulling out a purple pen and a notebook from out of my pocket. I poised my pen over the paper, ready to write!

"What do we know about Enrique?" Johnny asked.

"He's a male…" I trailed off. Johnny sighed.

"Well gee, I never noticed." He rolled his eyes at my comment, "I meant, what do we personally know about him?"

"Um, well, he's dating two girls at once. He plays rugby union. Err…he likes lasagna…oh and he's a pig!" I stated excitedly. Johnny looked like he regretted his decision in helping me.

"Yeah…tell you what. How about I do the planning and you do the acting." I nodded. Sounded simple to me.

"So what's the first plan?"

"Hurt Enrique" he simply stated

"Um, Johnny? No violence"

"Not like that Oliver, but hurt his pride. Make him beg for you to take him back. Destroy his life." Johnny added evilly. The boy really held a grudge against Enrique. But I didn't. I'm just too nice.

"I'm not taking part in anything so cruel." I stated firmly crossing my arms.

"Do you want Enrique back or not?" Johnny demanded. I nodded.

"Yes" I squeaked. What am I, a mouse? "Yes" I repeated, more firmly this time. Johnny just shook his head at me like it was perfectly natural for me to act like a coward. If I had any thoughts of chickening out, Johnny would physical means to get me to do what he wanted. Even though I am more intelligent than Johnny, he always finds some way of getting me to obey his orders.

"Good, now the first step is regaining Enrique's friendship"

"How? He won't even look in my direction!"

"Join a sports team. That way, you'll have to work together to achieve a common goal."

I blinked. "Me? Join a sporting team? Are you joking?" My voice kinda went high at the end of the sentence. Quite embarrassing really.

"Come on Oliver, don't tell me you're afraid of a little physical workout"

"It's not sport that scares me it's the brutality of it that frightens me."

"Look Oliver, it's not like Enrique plays hockey or anything, he only plays rugby union." Johnny explained calmly. I blinked again.

"Rugby union? Isn't that the game where a whole bunch of men run into each other all the time?" Johnny nodded. Sounds scary. I really don't want to break a nail.

"Rugby isn't as bad as you seem to think it is Oliver"

"Easy for you to say McGregor! You're the captain of the sport!" I pointed out. Johnny wasn't old enough to be the captain, but Hiro, the coach thought Johnny was best suited to the position. Needless to say, Enrique wasn't at all pleased. But he was smart enough not to pick a fight with Johnny – Johnny was a hell of a better fighter than Enrique could ever hope to be.

"What if I don't get on the team?" I asked worriedly. Johnny shook his head.

"With me as captain, you are guaranteed a position. I'll have to consult my teammates of course and get them to agree." The teammates meant guys like Rick and Kai. Both hated me. My chances were looking slim.

"But you just said I had a guaranteed position"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy, it may take a lot of convincing but I swear, you will get a position"

"What if they're not convinced?"

"I'll take it to the coach and he'll sort it out. No one messes with the coach."

"So, who exactly is on the team anyway?"

"Usually, we're meant to have at least thirty people but considering the school is ain't big enough to support that many, the limit was lowered to eighteen. Fifteen players and three subs. And as for the teammates, well we have Kai, Rick, Enrique, Steve, Garland, Bryan, Spencer, Gordo, Michael, Dunga, Rei, Lee, Mystel, Kane, Goki, Ozuma, King and myself. But Steve is out for the rest of the season due to a leg injury. He needs a replacement which is why I'm certain you'll get in."

"Right. So all I have to do is wait for you to sort things out?" I asked hopefully. I really did not want to meet the team. They weren't exactly a friendly bunch.

"Sorry Oliver, but you have to come. I've called a meeting today and I told them I'd be bringing you along."

I eyed him dangerously. "So, you already planned for me to replace Steve."

"I guess you could say that. Now come on, stop stalling. I called a meeting and I do plan on attending." I gulped. Here we go…

-

**Story: **That Loser

**Year: **Late 2007

**Reflection: **Another fic I attempted to revive earlier this year. It failed too. I'm thinking I might rewrite the whole damned thing again. In this story, Kai is a nerd who is obsessed with mops. He befriends fellow nerds Tala, Johnny and Mystel and together, the four begin their quest to become popular. Here's the original opening chapter.

A tall young man of around sixteen sat up in his race car bed, smiling. Today was the day he would visit the new childcare center his grandfather had built after school. Yes, his grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari. You see, his father died at the tender age of thirty two due to a severe carrot fever. Kai's father had been outside farming when all of a sudden, he turned orange and dropped dead on the floor without any warning. From this day on Kai had developed an unnatural fear of carrots.

Yes, it was all very sad and depressing but Kai didn't think so. In fact, he was very happy despite his father's death. Voltaire's childcare business was booming and that meant more mops! The pale Russian teenager with slate blue hair had a deep obsession over mops. He caressed them, he took photos of mops and he rode mops and most importantly, kissed his mops goodnight.

But what was even more pathetic than his sickening love for mops was that he decorated his room to look mop-pish.

And because of this strange obsession, Kai was often seen cleaning the house and the lawn using a mop. He didn't care what others thought because he enjoyed cleaning the house the lawn using a mop. He was a weird boy. But his mop fetish wasn't the only thing that made him weird. Kai had blue hair that was also slightly gray, he had blue triangles painted on his pale face, his eyes were lavender coloured and he wore glasses that were taped together with duct tape. Yes, he did look very odd.

But his appearance did not bother Kai because he only cared for his mops. Kai knew that one day destiny would lead him to a much better life with all the cool people. And when he achieved this, all his tormentors would pay dearly! His tormentors mainly the pimps, would regret for the time they had pushed him into the mud, thrown stones at him, gave him a wedgie, stole his dorky shoes, called him names and of course, stolen his precious mops. Kai didn't care if he was tormented so long as his mops remained unharmed.

He sighed before throwing his feet over the side of his race car bed. Yes, his race car bed. He did not care that race car beds were labeled seriously uncool. He stood up and walked over to his closet. Opening his closet, he yelled out in sheer joy as his mops greeted him. Well not verbally but mentally. Kai believed that his mops could talk to him. This was how delusional he was. He actually believed that his mops could converse with him by telepathy.

Kai grinned for no reason at all before closing his closet door. He walked over to his bedside table, pulled out the drawer and grabbed his treasured book. Grabbing the book, he dusted the cover and read the title out aloud.

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW TO MOP THE FLOOR – by Kai Hiwatari**

Firstly to clean the floor you want to clear the area. Remove whatever tables, chairs, rugs and other obstacles that are on the floor. If you want to clean these items first, then I suggest you clean those items first. That way, if any debris falls on the floor, it'll fall before you clean.

Secondly, close the area you are cleaning off. Do not allow people to cross. Preventing people from walking on the wet floor will keep them safe. It also prevents them leaving muddy tracks in the areas you have just cleaned.

Sweep the floor. Mops do amazing things but despite their pluses, they cannot seem to pick up crumbs, dust, hair and other solid debris. If you mop an unswept floor, you'll just end up pushing this stuff around which is why I recommend you use a broom to sweep the floor.

Place the cleaner of choice into the bucket and fill it with enough hot water to cover the head of the mop completely. Be sure to leave enough of the bucket empty to allow yourself to add the mop and to keep the wringer up out of the water.

Now dip the mop in the solution and let is absorb the cleaner thoroughly. Sometimes, a stiff dried-out mop will need to soak a little longer to loosen it up.

Wring the excess solution out of the mop. You don't want a soggy mop. You want a damp mop.

Start in one corner of the room. Move the mop around over the area you want cleaned. When you have covered a small area, dip and wring the mop again then move on to the next area.

If you come across persistent dirt, I suggest you visit the said area twice. First time round, be sure to leave the mop wetter than usual and use it to dampen the area thoroughly. Let this set for a few moments while you dampen the next area. The extra time gives the cleaning solution time to dissolve the soil. Then dip the mop again and wring it out more thoroughly. Go back over the area to pick up the water and loosen any stubborn dirt.

Repeat the above steps in this fashion.

Work back towards and a door and avoid stepping on the areas you have just cleaned. Any fine dust clinging to the bottoms of your shoes will stick to the floor and become mud. If you do step on an area that is wet, quickly rush back and clean up these tracks.

Let the mopped area dry. Opening up doors or windows for circulation will speed the process. Let the air do it for you.

When the area has finally dried, return any furnishings you removed from the area back to position.

Kai shut the book a smile crossing his pale Russian features. He had to admit, his mop knowledge sure came in handy. Smiling to himself, he walked over to his mirror and stared at his reflection. The reflection staring back at him wore a horrible patterned buttoned up shirt with the top button buttoned and pants that were way too short that usually were worn higher on his waist. The reflection also wore wire frames and his hair was parted down the middle and flattened to each side with gel. Kai also wore a bow tie. Of course, Kai was a true nerd at heart even though he was deemed a loser. So Kai, being the nerd in disguise of a loser, had a trusty pocket protector that contained his pens and a decent sized calculator. He grinned at his reflection. Boy, that boy in the mirror sure was looking fine! Or so Kai thought. With this thought in his mind, he happily waltzed down the stairs to make his lunch.

Everyday he would have a fish sandwich, an orange flavoured popper, a banana and some animal shaped biscuits tucked away into his moppish decorated lunch box. After packing away his food, he prepared his cereal.

At about ten minutes past seven, Kai brushed his teeth (managing to get some toothpaste on his shirt), packed his bags (which had 'don't touch the mops – they have feelings too' label), and kissed his lovely grandfather goodbye before finally heading towards the bus stop.

It was a cold morning, the chilly winter breeze blowing into his face. But luckily, Kai had decided to wear his grandfather's woolen sweater to school. He continued to walk, whistling a merry tune under his breath when he came to a sudden halt. His eyes narrowed at the red headed figure seating at his stop.

Angrily, Kai stomped to the figure sitting on the green bench. This figure had his eyes fixed on the pages of his book. Kai couldn't see what this person was reading but he knew this person was up to no good. Kai decided to interrogate the figure.

"Who are you?" Kai asked staring at the red headed teen. The figure looked at Kai, his startling blue eyes penetrating into Kai's very soul. He shivered. He had to admit, there was something inhuman about this person.

"Hello, my name is Tala" he stated pushing his wire frame glasses up. Kai sighed. This person was supposed to feel threatened!

"What are you doing at my bus stop?" Kai demanded spit flying out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but this bus stop is owned by the city council" Tala replied. Kai had to admit, this Tala had style. But he wasn't prepared to admit defeat! He would fight till the very end!

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. I catch this bus to Avalar High everyday. I've never seen you before" Kai said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry mister Hiwatari, but I have just recently changed houses. Catching the bus is the only way I can get to school without being harassed." Tala said. Kai opened his mouth.

"You get bullied too?" Kai asked mildly surprised. Tala nodded.

"I'm afraid so, it is rather childish and immature though, don't you think?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah…why do you get bullied?" Tala asked looking at Kai. Kai looked away. He wasn't prepared to share his detailed life with this Tala. So, he did the only thing he could do to escape the situation. He changed the subject to Tala's life instead.

"Why do you get bullied?" Kai asked

"Well, it's because I'm stereotypically a nerd in the eyes of the public."

"Wait…you're a nerd too?" Kai asked, slightly surprised. The red headed teen nodded.

"Yes, and what about you Kai? I do recall asking you the very same question about you"

Kai sighed. It was now or never. "Alright, I'll tell but that's only because we both have loser blood running through our veins. If it wasn't for that, I would not tell you. So, here it goes. Well, my grandfather is Voltaire Hiwatari, owner of Hiwatari Child Care Business. I'm his only remaining family left. Anyway, I'm considered a complete loser due to my…err, odd habits and interests" Kai said a tinge of red appearing on his pale cheeks.

"What interests?"

"Well…they're…odd…not categorized as normal…heh heh heh" Kai laughed nervously the red on his cheeks deepening in colour.

"You can tell me Kai, I won't spread rumours"

Kai sighed. "Alright then, but be warned, my interests aren't normal"

"What are they?"

"You see…I have this fetish…with mops" Kai stated. Tala glanced at him.

"And I thought my interests were weird" Tala remarked. Now it was Kai's turn to glance at him weirdly. This was the first time no one ever laughed at his mop fetish.

"Why, what are you interested in?"

"I enjoy spending afternoons completing difficult mathematical equations" he said "I've completed three textbooks in the past week" he added as an afterthought.

"Now that's weird" Kai commented. "So, are you the only nerd at Avalar?" Tala shook his head.

"No, there are two other nerds called Johnny and Mystel" he said "My friends" he added.

"Oh…" Kai said. Silence fell between the two. Kai looked down at the ground, studying the ants. Actually, ants were very fascinating creatures. They were that fascinating that Kai had bought himself an ant farm, just so he could study them in his room. A loud hoot of laughter reached his ears. Kai and Tala both turned around and exchanged glances. They both knew a pimp was heading their way. As if on cue, a male sporting a bandana arrived and took his seat, far away from the two nerds. Kai studied him. Firstly, Kai studied his shoes. Kai noticed that they were Timberlands; the shoes looked to be only three days old. Kai studied his clothing. This male wore clothes that were of Echo brand. Kai then studied his face. He had no zits. Kai also noticed that this male had spiky black hair and hazel eyes.

"What are you geeks looking at?" the male asked with an attitude. Kai quickly looked away and studied the ants again. The bus arrived shortly afterwards. All three males boarded the bus. The pimp headed to the back of the bus while Kai and Tala sat at the very front, with the senile old ladies. Kai leaned over to Tala and whispered in his ear.

"That Rei is very nasty" Kai said. Tala nodded packing away his book into his bag. "I mean, look at the way he dresses. Look at his hair" Kai added

"It's dreadful" Tala commented. The bus left the bus stop. Tala looked out the window, watching the trees and houses fly by. Eventually, they reached the school about half an hour later. Kai stepped off the bus followed closely by Tala and Rei. Rei quickly walked ahead to catch his pimp friends. Kai shook his head at such behaviour. Both males headed towards the school, looking anxiously for the beginning of the school day. Okay, correction, Tala was looking in anticipation for his calculus exam whilst Kai was smiling at the fact he had made a new friend. Either way, both boys were content.

…

Well… that's all for now. If I can magically track down some more of my old stuff, I will upload another chapter. Do I expect reviews? Not at all but feel free to!


End file.
